Episode 65
Youngsters learn the value of life from rhinoceros beetles (少年はカブト虫を通し生命の尊さを知る, Shounen ha kabutomushi o tooshi seimei no touto sa o shiru) is the sixty-fifth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Kagura forces the Yorozuya to go beetle hunting for fun and profit, but they discover the Shinsengumi, in search of a beetle for their own purposes. Plot The episode starts out with two bugs fighting each other. It turns out that its kids holding bug fighting matches on the street. One of the boy’s beetle is really strong so he asks if there are any challengers. Kagura jumps up and says that she will challenge him next with her Sadaharu #28. It looks like she fed this one different food, that looks like poop. The kids think the same and ask if Kagura even knows the rules of Kabuto fighting. All of a sudden Okito jumps in and says that he’s been bored because everyone in his division in the Shinsengumi is no match to his Sadamaru #21. The next scene we see is a burial site for poor Sadaharu #28 and Kagura crying over it. The boy says how he’s scared of that man who beat up all of their beetles in the fight. Kagura cries out for Sadaharu #28… So Kagura gets ready to go out to the great outdoors to hunt for beetles. But it appears as if Shinpachi and Gintoki don’t care. Shinpachi tells her to just go, and Kagura doesn’t want to go alone because apparently her skills at choosing a suitable beetle isn’t good enough. Hence the #28 she has picked before. Kagura tells them the story about how someone took away the kid’s beetles and how she wants to avenge them. So she needs to find a really strong beetle. Gin-san, of course, is pretending to be listening to what she is saying, but instead just watching the TV. Kagura wants them to come along so they can teach her how to find real beetles! The whole time Gin-san keeps saying kiteiru kiteiru (i’m listening) and then Kagura says to tell her not listen… so she starts getting annoyed and punches Gin-san in the face. At that same moment on the TV someone on the news is interviewing a man who has a Kabuto that is worth a lot of money. That, of course, is enough to get Gin-san and the rest in the mood for some “Kabuto Hunting!” So they are out in the great outdoors and want to go picnicking. They end up bringing a whole lot of junk food and Shinpachi gets mad at them for that. Gin-san even brings up the famous Pocari Sweat drink. Afterward, they start looking for bugs. They have a hard time finding beetles, but instead, they find something else quite… interesting. Its a half-naked gold man posing in the middle of the forest. Shinpachi says to Gin-san that they should go home and the forest is scary. Gin-san replies that it's probably just some fairy protecting the forest. Shinpachi says that it looks like someone familiar. Kagura says that it's Gori the gorilla of course. Then they run into another guy who is painting some kind of liquid substance on a tree. Again they go through the same sequence as they did earlier. All a sudden Shinpachi spots a huge Kabuto. They get all excited and start trying to kick it off the tree. It falls off and Kagura thinks that she can avenge Sadaharu #28 with this big one. Oh, but look its just Sougo in a Kabuto outfit. He can’t get up just like a beetle if it’s stuck on its back. Then the rest of the Shinsengumi show up and ask the yorozuya guys what they are doing here. Shinpachi says we should be asking you what you are doing here. Kondo tries to throw his authority at them to answer his question, and Gin-san refuses and calls him “honey”. Hijikata then says he has no reason to tell them why they are here, acting all cool like. But of course, Kondo-san opens his mouth and tells them anyway. They are here to hunt for beetles. Kagura gets all mad when she sees Sougo there and tells him that she’s looking for a beetle to take revenge on Sadaharu #28. Sougo then asks her what she is talking about. When Kagura was watching his beetle fight she got all upset and excited and accidentally squished her own beetle in her hands. Kondo then tells Sougo to stop playing around and doing beetle fights, and Sougo then points out the fact that them trying to catch a beetle with mayonnaise and honey is stupid. Kondo then asks Hijikata if he’s still doing the mayonnaise thing and that they agreed to go with the “honey strategy.” At that moment one of the Shinsengumi tells Kondo that he has spotted a beetle. Everyone starts running for it. Every man for himself~ Kondo covered in honey tries to grab onto the tree but slips right off like a fool. In the mist of the chaos Kagura and Sougo both show off their special moves and when it lands the beetle flies off safely. Its night time and Konda asks Hijikata why those guys are here. Hijikata tells Kondo that they probably do not know the existence of that thing. Kondo then yells out orders to everyone to go continue the search for “Rurimaru.” We then see Sougo talking about wanting to settle the score with that “girl.” Speaking of that girl, the yorozuya are gathered around the campfire and making some curry. Kagura starts complaining about how bad it tastes. Shinpachi tries to calm Kagura and Gin-san down and also wonders if the Shinsengumi are really here to hunt for beetles. Kagura all the sudden slaps Shinpachi right in the face. She did it to kill a fly. Then Gin-san does the exact thing. Shinpachi tells them to stop fighting with each other, and they start to make up and say that they are sorry. All a sudden a few flies start flying around the food. They try to shoo them away and start accidentally hitting each other when trying to slap the flies away. It gets pretty ugly and eventually, all of the food gets wasted. They end up going to bed with empty stomachs. It was all the work of Hijikata and Yamazaki as they start their plan to deter the yorozuya guys. Later in the evening, we can hear the Shinsengumi guys start barbecuing. The yorozuya guys having empty stomachs start smelling it and get hungry. It's obviously a ploy to get back at them. Sougo even shouts how camping has to have BBQs. Forget about that curry, it's too hard to make. Hijikata asks for some mayonnaise on his BBQ and Yamazaki tells him that we’re trying to lure the yorozuya guys not make them not want to eat. Hijikata gets all mad and says that mayonnaise goes with everything. Sougo goes over to the yorozuya camp with his BBQ and accidentally or maybe not accidentally drops it on the floor. One of the guys calls Sougo over saying that there is plenty more, just leave it. The plan backfires in a way and the three yorozuya start eating their snacks instead. Saying how sad it is to be barbecuing. Kagura walks up to the Shinsengumi guys and welcomes them by sticking her hand in her mouth to induce, yes, vomit. She warns them that if they start BBQing here that something bad may happen. She pukes all over their BBQ and ruins it for them. We then get a shot of Kagura staring in at Sougo staring back. The calm before the storm! The next day the Shinsengumi all covered in honey and are ready to go search for this Rurimaru. It turns out Rurimaru is a very rare golden beetle that is the Shogun’s very own pet. They have been assigned the task of finding Norimaru. After all that explanation, we see Kagura spot a very weird looking beetle. Look its Rurimaru! Kondo and Hijikata are stunned at that news. All their work and Kagura was able to spot it right away. Kondo rushes to go tell them to stop but Hijikata tries to grab him and because of the honey his grip slips, and Kondo falls to the ground. He tries to crawl and then gets a bunch of leaves stuck to him because of the honey. The whole time Hijikata hasn’t wanted to tell the yorozuya why the Shinsengumi are out here searching for beetles. It's a pretty obvious reason as you will see soon enough. Gin-san thinks it's probably a fake toy or something and tells Kagura not to touch it. Kagura likes it a lot but they end up walking away because Gin-san doesn’t think it's real. That moment the Shinsengumi guys jump in and rush to grab Rurimaru. They think that Gin-san is a fool for not knowing how important that golden beetle is. It flies off and lands right on top of Kagura’s hat. Gin-san still scared of it, starts trying to swipe at it and Kagura keeps on dodging. The Shinsengumi run after it and tell Gintoki to stop trying to hit it. Instead, Kondo slips on a tree root and does a karate chop to Kagura’s head and hits Rurimaru. Rurimaru falls to the floor, but it's not dead. Kagura grabs it and takes it for herself as Sadaharu #29. She walks off and Hijikata calls out saying that that thing is the Shogun’s . . . Gintoki is now interested and wants to know exactly what that bug is. Kondo finally tells Gin-san that it is the Shogun’s pet and that they had assigned by the Bakufu to recapture the Shogun’s pet Rurimaru. Gin-san makes a joke about why the whole Shinsengumi is needed on such a lowly assignment as this. That’s the reason why Hijikata didn’t want to tell them. How embarrassing :D Kondo tells Hijikata to forget it and its good that we can now work together on this situation. Gin-san then hears the cha-ching sound of money in the back of his mind and says, no its the other way around. Gintoki tells them “Right now we have “rorimaru” it's up to you guys to hook us up. Then he says that if you want “torimaru” you’ll have to make a deal with us. There must be a reward for the return of “norimaru” right? You’ll have to split it with us.” Yes, he’s getting Rurimaru’s name all wrong, just like I did too. That's again is another reason why they didn’t want to tell the yorozuya about Rurimaru. Gin-san and Shinpachi think that everything is made when they see that Kagura and Sougo are ready to “settle” things. Looks like Kagura is going to be using Rurimaru and Sougo breaks out Sadamaru #22. Gin-san doesn’t have a good feeling about this… Kagura tells Sougo that she is here to avenge Sadaharu #28, and Sougo knew that she would come. Gin-san and Shinpachi try to yell at Kagura to stop because if something happens to the Shogun’s pet something bad is definitely going to happen. Like Seppuku and such… Seems like they didn’t hear and the battling begins. Sadamaru #22 is like a king kabuto and is way bigger than Sadaharu #29. Kagura thinks that size doesn’t matter its guts! Kondo and Shinpachi try to scale the cliff but aren’t able to do it. Kondo tells them that 4 samurai working together would be able to scale the cliff and stop the two up above. So Hijikata and Gintoki start fighting about who is going to stay on the bottom and who would be able to go to the top to stop them. Time to grow up guys! Sougo goes crazy with Sadamaru using the Sadu beam on poor Kagura and Rurimaru. That's all that the guys below can stand, and they form a ladder for Gintoki to climb to get to the top. He uses a spinning drill kill move (reminds me of Gurren Lagann’s special move) and is able to stop Sougo and Sadamaru # 22. Sougo and Kagura both run up to Gin-san asking why he got in the way of their fair fight. He knocks them both in the head and tells them to wake up. He says that if you want to fight do it yourselves don’t be using other things like bugs to solve your conflicts. Everything is fine now… Gin starts walking over to go get Rurimaru while still yelling at the two but wait… where is Rurimaru!? Squish. All of that and poor Gintoki steps on Rurimaru. The big police chief meets up with Hijikata-kun and Kondo-san for a debriefing. He congratulates them for the hard work and asks if they found Rurimaru. He replies that they were able to find him but then something bad happened and well you know… He cries out for them to Harakiri. Characters *Kagura *Sadaharu 28 *Okita Sougo *Yocchan よっちゃん *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Yamazaki Sagaru *Rurimaru *Sadomaru 22 *Matsudaira Katakuriko (cameo) Trivia *Kagura is referring to the sports drink called Pocari sweat. *This is a pun "bakansu" which means "vacation" and "baka" (plus the "N" sound used often at the end of words by Gintoki). *Kansai-ben is a regional slang in Japan and Kagura is currently using it. *Kamen Rider Den'O reference for Sougo Okita as Ryuutaros: **''Is it okay to beat you down, I can't hear your answer though.'' **Ken'ichi Suzumura did the voice of Sougo Okita and Ryuutaros. *The differences of Anime, Mange and Live Action. **Rurimaru's death. In anime and manga Rurimaru killed by Gintoki's sandal, in the live action Rurimaru been eaten by big fish. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes